1. Field of the Invention
A microelectronic circuit is disclosed in [1]. This microelectronic circuit is an integrated semiconductor element having an electrically conductive element (an inductor coil).
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
One problem with such electrically conductive elements known from the prior art is that their inherent conductivity is relatively low. This requires special operating conditions, such as e.g. low temperatures, or, under defined operating conditions, e.g. at defined temperatures, leads to a poor quality factor of the electrically conductive element. This in turn leads to a poor quality factor of the integrated semiconductor element having the conductive element.
Furthermore, [2] describes a coil applied on a ceramic substrate.
[3] describes a method for repairing a semiconductor memory. In a semiconductor chip having fuses and a redundancy memory cell which can replace a normal memory cell, in the case where a normal memory cell is defective, the fuses are cut out in order thereby to connect the redundancy memory cell instead of the defective normal memory cell.
[4] describes a method for fabricating an inductive element or a capacitor element on a semiconductor chip, there being arranged, in a dielectric arranged between two metal layers of predetermined form parallel to the chip plane, at least one metal plug of the length of the metal layers, which metal plug effects through-plating connection of the metal layers.
[5] describes a method for fabricating a monolithically integrated coil in a microelectronic circuit, in which the coil is formed during the production process of the microelectronic circuit. A patterned dielectric layer is applied on a first electrically conductive layer applied on a substrate and a second, patterned, electrically conductive layer is applied on said dielectric layer. The first and second electrically conductive layers are electrically contact-connected to one another through the dielectric layer.